Corrin Vs Volga
It's Fire vs Water, Spear vs Sword, Dragon vs Dragon! Who can come out on top! Who do you think will overcome? Corrin Volga Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! FIGHT The scene opens up on the fields of Hoshido. A giant wall of flame is roaring in the middle of it. A group of Hoshidan warriors race towards it. Hinoka is leading the charge, Ryoma seated upon her Pegasus behind her. Takumi is racing behind the two. And Sakura and Azura are trailing in the back. Hinoka is approaching the pillar of fire, when something zips into the air. Shocked, Hinoka brings up her naginata, narrowly blocking an incoming blow. Though, the force of the blow knocked her and Ryoma off of the Pegasus. Hinoka landed feet first on the ground while Ryoma leapt away, landing on the ground. Only on the ground was Hinoka able to read her opponent. Before her stood a tall warrior, wearing thick armor, and a helm resembling a dragon skull. She could feel the heat of a roaring fire emanating from the warrior, as if his own flesh was burning up. The two were crossing shafts, the enemy wielding a spear and Hinoka wielding her naginata. The Hoshidans have just encountered the dreadful Volga. Takumi: Hinoka! Takumi readied his Fujin Yomi, and shot forth an arrow of energy. Volga, however, shoved Hinoka away, and leaned out of he arrow's flight path, dodging it. He then swung his spear, knocking Hinoka far away. In a flash, he dashed towards Takumi, who was readying another shot. Ryoma dashed into Volga's bath and attempted to swing his Rajinto, attempting to stop the foe. His blade crossed the shaft of Volga's spear, and the two were locked in a struggle. Volga, however, kicked Ryoma off balance, and swung his spear upwards, uppercutting Ryoma into the air. He dodged another shot from Fujin Yomi, and dashed towards Takumi, who narrowly backflipped away from a spear swing. Volga delivered quick swings at Takumi, who narrowly dodged each blow, unable to ready another shot. Azura ran to Volga's side, and stabbed at him. But another swing parried the blow away. With a stab into the ground, he sent forth an explosion of flame, knocking Takumi and Azura off balance. Takumi: He's too strong! Volga: None of you have offered a sufficient challenge. Volga stood above the two fallen warriors, glaring down at the two. Volga: I'm through with you two. He readied a swing of his spear, but a bolt of electricity shot down, zapping Volga, who didn't flinch. He glared over his shoulder, spying Ryoma, who'd just used Rajinto to fire electricity at Volga. Volga turned towards the swordmaster, Takumi and Azura too weak to get up. Volga threateningly stomped towards Ryoma, who held Rajinto defensively. However, he could hear someone approach. The two turned, and spied a lady wearing silver armor with black plating over the belly and a gleaming, golden sword boasting a fiery aura and sharp edges jutting out from the blade. Corrin was approaching, wielding her Omega Yato. She slashed at Volga, who blocked the blow. Corrin: You guys get out of here! Ryoma: I won't let you face this thing alone! Corrin: I can't risk losing you guys! Go! Before Ryoma could argue anymore, Hinoka grabbed Ryoma from behind and pulled him onto her Pegasus. Ryoma: Let go of me! However, she flew off with Ryoma, while the other warriors ran from the fight. Volga: You must be either confident or numb to cast your allies away like that. No matter, my they weren't my target. I seek a warrior that can bring a real fight. And if that's you, then I'll gladly pour all of my attention on you! Corrin: If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! The duo repelled each other with a final shove, before beginning to charge at each other, weapon pointed at their foe. Slay the Dragon! FIGHT *60 The two dodged each other's stab, quickly reorienting themselves and facing each other again. Corrin slashes at him, but he blocked the strike with his spear. He swiped his spear, deflecting her blade. He swung his spear, slicing her armor. Then uppercutted her into the air with an upwards spear strike. He attempted to stab up at her again, but she blocked the blow, flipped over behind Volga, and sliced his back. Hardly phased, Volga swung behind him, Corrin barely ducking under the swipe. She stabbed at Volga, who swiped the shaft of his spear across, stopping the blow. Volga reared back his sword, and stabbed forward, Corrin leaning out of the way just in time for the attack. She then slashed Volga across the chest. She followed up with another slash. But then Volga swung the butt of his spear at her head, knocking her back. He followed up with a series of jabs with the head. Then, with a flick, he hit Corrin away. She planted her feet on the ground, slowing her launch, before charging towards Volga. She sliced hima ss he dashed past, then pivoted and dash slashed him again. Corrin dashed at him again, ready to slice him... *55 Volga, however, transformed one of his hands into a dragon claw, and swiped his claw at her, smacking her far away. Corrin (Thought): Was that a dragon claw?! Volga rushed at Corrin, still brandishing a dragon claw, and swiped at her, knocking her back. She rolled onto her feet, and managed to leap away from a claw slam. After she landed, Volga reared his head back, before launching a stream of fire at her. She leaned back, avoiding the stream, though still feeling heat radiate from the attack. The attack blew over, and Corrin got back into a fighting stance. Volga had already lunged towards the prince, who parried the blow away and sliced his chestplate. She followed up with a quick combo of slices, first slicing the other way, then kicking twice, then slicing vertically up the opponent's armor. She ended her combo by leaping onto Volga's chestplate and kicking him away. *50 Volga regained his bearings, and dashed towards Corrin. He transformed one of his hands into a dragon claw, and burst through Corrin's defenses. Corrin was flung into the air, and Volga sprouted wings, flinging himself upwards, slicing at the princess midair. He got ready to stab her into the ground, but she rolled away, avoiding the strike. Category:Dragon fight Category:Sword vs Spear Category:Somebody495 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees